Kal-El (Earth-Prime)
Superboy was born Kal-El, son to Lara and Jor-El of the planet Krypton. When Kal-El was still a toddler, his scientist father made a grieve discovery. He learned that a massive solar flare from Krypton's red sun threatened to engulf their home world ultimately destroying it. Jor-El brought his concerns to the Kryptonian science council, but rather than offer solutions, they politicized the pending travesty and locked themselves in committee. In the meantime, Jor-El labored to find a way to save the people of Krypton. Working alongside his scientist wife, Lara, they developed a technology, which would enable them to teleport samples of living tissue (weighing less than fifty pounds) across intergalactic distances. He presented his transportation device to the science council, but it was too late. Krypton was already beginning to suffer from the effects of the intense solar radiation. As Krypton shook in its death-throes, Jor-El placed his son inside of the teleportation device and transported him across the universe. Kal-El rematerialized on the planet Earth. In a New England seacoast town, Jerry and Naomi Kent were hiking through the forests when they discovered the abandoned toddler. They decided to adopt him and raise him as their own. Naomi chose to name him Clark, despite the fact that Clark Kent was likewise the name of a popular comic book hero known as Superman. Unlike his namesake however, Clark Kent grew up without the benefit of super-powers. His classmates at school would tease him and refer to him as Superboy. However, Clark took the ribbing in stride and soon cultivated a small circle of friends. As Clark grew older, he became romantically involved with a fellow student named Laurie Lemmon. One evening, Clark, Laurie and several other friends decided to attend a costumed beach party. Being of good humor, Clark donned a Superboy costume similar to that worn by the fictional comic book hero. They drove down to Hampton Beach and sat by the ocean waiting to catch sight of Halley’s Comet. Suddenly, a tremendous tidal wave rose up on the beachhead threatening to flood the small hamlet. At that same moment, a cosmic vortex opened up above them discharging the Earth-One super-hero known as Superman. At that critical moment, a bizarre transformation took hold of Clark. The physical characteristics of his Kryptonian heritage manifested for the first time and he discovered that he was gifted with flight and super-strength. Superman quickly introduced himself to his alternate Earth counterpart, but there was little time for pleasantries. He gave Superboy a crash course in the use of his powers and together, they were able to divert the course of the deadly tidal wave. With the immediate disaster abated, the newly crowned Superboy aided Superman in returning him to his proper world. He followed Superman through the cosmic vortex to Earth-One. Little did Superboy realize that he would never again see his adopted world. Crisis on Infinite Earths The multiversal catastrophe known as the Crisis on Infinite Earths began consuming parallel dimensions in a deadly wave of antimatter energy. Superboy aided heroes from hundreds of different worlds, but none of them were able to save the Earth from his home dimension from destruction. The Crisis finally culminated with the destruction of the multiverse. In its place existed a solitary static universe with only one version of the planet, Earth. Superboy remained as the sole survivor of not only his birth world, but his adopted world as well. He united with an aging version of Superman from the late Earth-Two as well as his wife, Lois Lane. Along with Alexander Luthor of Earth-Three, they traveled into the antimatter universe and forged a quiet, peaceful existence for themselves in a paradise realm. Infinite Crisis Not long ago, Superboy, Superman, Lois Lane and Alexander Luthor broke free of their paradise realm and returned to Earth of the Post-Crisis reality. The weight of the destruction of his core reality finally took its toll on Superboy and drove him insane. He first stopped at Earth's moon and destroyed the Watchtower, the headquarters of the super-hero team known as the JLA. He then flew to Smallville, Kansas where he encountered the Superboy of this reality. He chastised the clone Superboy and accused him of being unworthy of his name. The two fought one another and their epic battle raged across the state, eventually culminating in Keystone City. Members of the JSA and the Teen Titans arrived to lend a hand, but the power-mad Superboy thwarted even their efforts. Superboy brutally attacked the heroes, killing several including Pantha, Bushido and Wildebeest. Jay Garrick, Wally West,and Bart Allen (using the name Impulse at that time), grabbed Superboy and used their conjoined super-speed to propel him into the kinetic dimension known as the Speed Force. However he escaped from his imprisonment and built a battle-suit based on the Anti-Monitor's armor that constantly supplies his body with yellow sunlight. He arrived at Alexander Luthor's tower to battle with Nightwing, Superboy and Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark). The heroes succeeded in releasing the metahumans powering the machine. After a brief fight, Superboy grabbed Superboy-Prime and flew into the tower destroying it and killing Superboy. He then was seen at the Battle of Metropolis, killing the heroes with ease. He continued his killing until he was met with resistance by Bart Allen in his grandfather's, Barry Allen, uniform. He was pulverized by Bart, but fled into space to destroy Oa. On the way he killed 32 Green Lanterns. Then, near where Krypton was, Kal-L and Kal-El took him through Krypton's red sun and landed on Mogo. Having all of them lost their powers, Superboy-Prime murdered Kal-L with his bare fist and almost killed Kal-El, but was brought down by the Kryptonian. He was imprisoned inside of a red sun, constantly being guarded by the Green Lantern Corps. Members of the Corps were often assigned to "Prime Duty" as punishment. While in prison, he carved, in blood, an "S" on his chest, saying that he had always found a way out. Sinestro Corps Superboy-Prime was freed, along with Hank Henshaw, by a strike force of Sinestro Corps members. He was brought to Qward, where he was made into a herald of the Anti-Monitor, along with Henshaw and the Parallax-possessed Kyle Rayner.Green Lantern Sinestro Corps Special #1 | Powers = Superboy-Prime has many of the superpowers characteristic of the yellow charged Pre-Crisis Kryptonians similar to the Earth-One dimension rather than the biopowered Pre-Crisis Kryptonians such as those of the Earth-Two dimension. Kryptonian Physiology: Superboy's cellular structure is more dense, resilient and biologically more effective than human tissue. Strangely enough, he does not seem to possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without constant exposure to yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his strength seems on par for a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien he possess several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of and perhaps even the source of his biomatrix force field and reclamation aura. Superboy's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Superboy's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. It also supplements his physical strength by a factor of 12,000 times or so. :Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Superboy's powers. Because Superboy's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. However, Superboy has used this to his advantage in battle in many instances, and to his detriment at certain times. ::Superhuman Strength: Like most yellow solar radiation charged Kryptonians, Superboy-Prime has near infinite physical strength, which are present in all of his other physical abilities as long as he is charged by yellow solar radiation. Fully charged, Superboy-Prime is able to move entire planets out of their orbits at will, and is thus easily the strongest being at present time in DCU. ::Invulnerability: Under a yellow sun, Superboy is impervious to all known physical attacks and has directly survived traveling through a sun. ::Superhuman Stamina: Superboy has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character has unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process; however his base physical structure still does need to process food stuffs as well as has the psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do, despite the fact that his superhuman powers receives the majority of that power from a yellow sun. ::Flight: Through an act of will, Superboy can fly without the aid of wings or other navigational devices. His recorded speed while flying has been noted to be well beyond light speed as independent time travel by exceeding the light speed barrier as evident during the Infinite Crisis saga, rather than the slower vibrational matching technique that Bart and Jay Garrick use to move in time. ::Superhuman Speed: Superboy possesses the ability to move at an incredible speed, like the Flashes. This includes running at speeds that are beyond supersonic, but usually engages in flying as that is usually less strenuous and more versatile. ::Enhanced Senses: Superman possesses greatly enhanced senses. :::*''Telescopic Vision: Superboy can perceive objects at great distances. The range of his telescopic vision is unknown, but he can see objects from several hundred miles away. This ability operates independently of normal vision and can be activated or deactivated by an act of will. :::*X-Ray Vision: Through an act of will, Superboy can perceive items in the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see through solid objects of varying depths and thickness. The exact range of Superboy's X-ray vision is unknown. :::*Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). :::*Infrared Vision'' (he can see in total darkness) :::*''Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. :::*'Heat Vision': Superboy can generate beams of intensified heat from both of his eyes. His heat vision is strong enough to melt through Titanium steel and other durable metals. His heat vision also generates concussive force, which can repel opponents away from him. :::*'Superhuman Hearing': The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. ::'Super Breath': Superboy can generate a concentrated gust of wind from his mouth capable of freezing matter within a limited range, as evidenced by him freezing several Green Lanterns to death while fighting them off in space. '''Super Intelligence': Superman has shown enhanced intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed. | Abilities = | Strength = Prior to discovering his Kryptonian heritage, Superboy possessed the strength level equitable to that of an average healthy male teenager. As Superboy, his strength level is in the superhuman range (see Powers). | Weaknesses = * Kryptonite: It is assumed that like all known Kryptonians, the alien mineral known as Kryptonite is lethal to him as Kryptonite emits waves of radioactive energy absorption and processing ability in a way that matches the yellow sun absorption. But rather than empowering Kryptonite poisons their cellular structure. Pre-Crisis, all Kryptonite forms were at least somewhat effective in harming all Kryptonians regardless of which dimension they originated from i.e, Kryptonite from Earth-Three dimension would effect Kal-L who originated in the Earth-Two dimension. Post Crisis this is usually not the case and Superboy-Prime, as well as Kal-L, has been shown to be immune to the Kryptonite of the current primary DC universe that harms the current primary Superman. * Lack of Yellow solar Radiation: Superboy Prime like most known Kryptonians gets his superpowers from being charged with Yellow Solar radiation. Without that direct charging, his powers will fade within a relatively short period of time. :Similar to the Kryptonians of the Classic Earth-Two dimension such as Kal-L, Superboy-Prime's powers are uneffected by red sun radiation. But unlike Earth-Two Kryptonians, Superboy-Prime DOES need yellow sun radiation in order to maintain his superpower levels whereas the Earth-Two Kryptonians self-produce that energy needed for their effects, which are usually noted to be CONSIDERABLY below that of the yellow charged Earth One dimension Kryptonians and Prime's native diimension power levelsas shown when Superboy-Prime was able to directly beat Kal-L to death due to the still massive power level difference between them * Lead: Superboy's vision powers are ineffective against lead or lead-based material. * Magic: As evidenced in the "Infinite Crisis" saga by Superboy-Prime's has a high resistence to magical based attacks. This was shown when he was only minimally effect from a blast from Black Adam, stating that it only "tickled" him. Thus magic DOES effect him it would take someone on the level of the Spectre or Mister Mxyztplk whose magick powers are truly near infinite power levels to adversely effect Superboy-Prime this way, unlike Kal-L and the current primary Superman, who both have regularly shown to have some degree of weakness to all things Magical in nature. | Equipment = * Solar Armor: Super charging armor that kept his power levels at their maximum even inside of non yellow sun solar systems. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This Pre-Crisis version of Superboy is unique to the reality of Earth-Prime and is not to be confused with the Silver Age Superboy of Earth-One. * Unlike most yellow charged alternate versions of the character, Superboy of Earth-Prime does not suffer harmful side-effects from red solar radiation but does NOT gain the charge effect from red sun radiation and will lose his superpowers the longer he is away from a yellow sun system as his body does NOT directly self produce and process the energy needed for his superpowers as did native Earth-Two dimension Kryptonians | Trivia = *Superboy was not born with his super-abilities like most Pre-Crisis Kryptonians. For the early years of his life, he was as strong and as vulnerable as a normal human being. | Links = *''Superboy-Prime article at Wikipedia'' *''Superboy-Prime article at Supermanica'' }} Category:Bad Characters Category:Kryptonian Category:Modern Category:Silver Age